


So sick of you (part one)

by shaggingtomlinson



Series: So sick of you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because I suck, I don't know, I shouldn't be tagging, M/M, Other, There's possible some angst as well, Unrequited Love, but yeah, i guess, well it kind of is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a bad day that day and he looked like someone who hadn't had a proper shower in weeks. He overslept that morning and he didn't have time to do anything other than to pop a grape in his mouth before Liam had dragged him out of the house in a rush. So he was tired, he didn't have time to shower and he was hungry. Even Lou's dry shampoo hadn't helped him one bit on his looks that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So sick of you (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> Second part will be up tomorrow! Thank you so much to [Erin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentEcstasy/profile) for betaing for me. I appreciate the help so much!

“So we've got a lot of questions from your fans that wanted to know what your roles are in the band? Do you have any? There has to be one who's labelled as the flirt.”

 

The interviewer was eyeing up Harry after the question and it nearly pained Niall to watch it again on his laptop. There wasn't any particular reason for it really, he just couldn't help himself. It was one of those interviews that he just really hated and he just wished it never happened.

 

He had a bad day that day and he looked like someone who hadn't had a proper shower in weeks. He overslept that morning and he didn't have time to do anything other than to pop a grape in his mouth before Liam had dragged him out of the house in a rush. So he was tired, he didn't have time to shower and he was hungry. Even Lou's dry shampoo hadn't helped him one bit on his looks that day.

 

And to top the whole “great” start of the day, Liam freaking Payne had to ruin it completely and watching it again just made Niall wish that he could just punch Liam through the laptop screen.

 

“ – and then there's Niall here, who's the baby of the group.”

 

Liam had an arm around his shoulders and he was grinning so wide that Niall hoped it would hurt him for days when it stopped.

 

Why was he the one being labelled as the baby of the group? It was complete and utter bullshit really. He wasn't even the youngest one. And besides, they didn't really have a particular role in the band, it was just something stupid the fans had come up with and he was a little bit pissed at the fans for doing so. It just ticked him off even more that Liam had to encourage them to think that. He wasn't that happy with the other boys either, since they weren't really protesting.

 

If they were to have roles in the band, Niall would be anything but the baby. He didn't need anyone to take care of him, he didn't need anyone to feel bad for him and he most definitely didn't need Liam to protect him from the littlest things. He was perfectly capable to take care of himself.

 

When it first started and Liam had kind of took it upon himself to look after him it didn't bother him that much. It was nice to have someone other than his family to care about him. He was much further away from his parents and family than the other boys, so having Liam around most of the time was comforting and he didn't get homesick that often. But as time went on and he got more and more used to being away from home, it got more and more annoying. Liam would watch every step he took, every bite of food he took and every pint of beer he drank. And then he started questioning about where he went without telling him and even who he made out with. And in Niall's mind, that was just taking it a little bit too far.

 

Liam started monitoring everything in his life. He told him not to eat too much in case he gained some weight, he told him not to drink too much so he wouldn't do anything stupid (and really, Niall wasn't the one to be worried about) and at one point he had told him that he couldn't date Demi because she wasn't the right girl for him and she'd probably end up hurting him. He had actually gotten mad that last time though and he had left Liam's house in a fury, cussing so much that his mum would most likely sew his mouth shut if she had heard him.

 

How in the world was that even Liam's choice? Who was Liam to decide who he could date or not? So what if Demi hurt him? He would deal with it, just like he had dealt with all the other bad breakups he had had in his life and just like he would be dealing with the rest of the bad breakups he would have in the future.

 

Liam wasn't his mum, his dad, his brother or anyone else who got a little bit to say about what he'd do with his life.

 

And Niall was _not_ the baby of the group.

 

\---

 

He had somehow paused the video where Liam had put his arm around him and he had just sat there staring at it for the longest time. In his head he was screaming a thousand words a minute towards him and he could feel his cheeks going red with anger. He was broken out of his little rant when his phone vibrated from the bedside table.

 

He didn't want to look at it as it would probably be Liam asking him about his plans tonight, but he did it anyway, just because.

 

From Zayn:

“Want to go out and have a few drinks with the Stylinsons?”

 

It made him smile when he read that, as if he suddenly got reminded that he had lots of other friends that would hang out with him besides Liam. He had forgotten just for a second. And he loved that the name he had accidentally called Harry and Louis one day when he had referred to the two of them had just stuck around since he first used it and now everybody he knew was calling them that.

 

“Sure, just give me a half an hour to get ready? Just come over whenever, you've got a key.”

 

The reply from Zayn was just a simple “k” with a smiley face and as soon as he had read that he was up from bed and in the bathroom in no time. He took a little bit of time just looking at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water in the shower to heat up. He had a bit of stubble on his face and he should probably shave, but it kinda looked good, so he won't. His face was a little bit red from the anger still, but that'd go away when he was done in the shower. Other than that it was all good, so he quickly undressed and hopped in the shower, letting the water just run all over his pale skin. It felt like all of his stress and worries got washed away and it instantly made him relax.

 

He just stood in there a couple of minutes after shampooing his hair and soaping up before he finally got out to brush his teeth and got dressed. He just went simple with some dark jeans and a white t-shirt. They were just going out for a couple of drinks, nothing fancy.

 

He could hear that the other boys were already there and they'd probably started drinking already like they normally would, but just as he was about to walk out to greet them, the doorbell rang and a few seconds later he could tell that one of them went to open it.

 

He quickly checked himself out in the mirror one last time before walking out, curious to see who was at the door. He didn't remember Zayn saying that someone else was joining them and typically if someone would, they'd meet them at the whatever place they were going.

 

“Hey guys, who was at the do – “

 

He stopped just inside the living room when he saw who most likely was at the door. Zayn definitely did not say anything about Liam coming with them.

 

“Oh, hey Li. Didn't know you were coming too.”

 

If he was alone at that moment he would laugh at himself because of how fake that sounded. He didn't want Liam to come with them, he wanted to have a little time away from Liam. Why hadn't Zayn told him? And was that how Liam was gonna be dressed? Sweatpants and a worn t-shirt? Really?

 

“You're going out? Where are you going? Why wasn't I invited?”

 

It was too many questions all at one time all directed at him even though it wasn't his fault, he hadn't said anything to the other boys about him being mad at Liam. He looked at them and hoped that they would help him out a little bit, but they didn't even bother to look at him. Such great friends they were.

 

“We're just going out to have a drink. Zayn invited me, I didn't know you weren't invited.”

 

He could tell that Liam was upset about not being invited and he honestly would have been as well. They could've at least invited him. Even though Niall didn't want him to come, it was the right thing to do, they were supposed to be bestfriends and in a band together after all.

 

“I had hoped we'd hang out tonight and just stay in with pizza and films. Just the two of us.”

 

He was looking down at his feet, clearly upset about the whole thing and if Niall wasn't mad at him still he would feel bad about it.

 

“I've already got plans though. Rain check?”

 

He could never be mad at Liam for long anyway and it would be over by the end of the night, he just couldn't do it tonight.

 

“No.”

 

The anger was building up once again and it was clear to him why he just couldn't deal with Liam anymore that day. There was always _something_ wrong.

 

“What?”

 

Liam was looking up at him again and now the anger on his face was visible and Niall hadn't ever seen that look on him. It frightened him a bit.

 

“You can't go out to drink. Your knee is hurt and if you drink you'll only make it worse. You're not the most careful person in the world and you know that.”

 

That was the last fucking drop for Niall. Every vicious thought he had had about Liam all day just bubbled up to the surface and he was trying so hard not to fucking punch him in the was. He was going to use his words however.

 

“What the bloody hell is your problem, Liam? I'm not a fucking baby so stop treating me like one! I'm fucking twenty years old. I can take care of myself thanks. You're not my fucking dad and you're not my boyfriend, you have no fucking right to tell me anything at all about what I can and cannot do. It's my fucking life and if I want to drink, I'll drink as much as I want to. You can stay the fuck out of it.”

 

The whole entire room as oddly silent except for his own breathing and he could see in the corner of his eye that the three other boys were slowly making their way to the door and trying not to interrupt them. Probably so that they wouldn't have to deal with it, just leave Niall alone do it himself. Fucking bastards.

 

“I care about you and your well being. You're obviously not caring one bit because even though the doctor told you that you shouldn't drink that much, you're still going to. You're ruining yourself!”

 

He could hear the door to the flat open and close but he wasn't going to visibly react to that when he was in the middle of telling Liam off. He'd deal with the other boys another time.

 

“But I'm taking care of myself! I know I should be careful when I drink and I know when to stop drinking. I wasn't planning on having more than a pint or two with the boys. I haven't even been that drunk since I found out about my knee, so would you stop acting like my fucking mum for a second? Just leave me alone for once. I'm getting so fucking sick of you.”

 

He was so freaking close to Liam now and he could feel his breath on his face. They didn't break eye contact and Niall could see that he might have gone a little bit too far, if the tear that slipped out of Liam's eye was anything to judge by.

 

“You don't get it do you? I'm not trying to act like your mum, I'm just trying to protect you. If anything ever happened to you and you got hurt I would never forgive myself for it. I'm in love with you, okay? I'm so hopelessly in love with you that even the slightest thought of anything that could hurt you in any way, both emotionally or physically, scares me. I don't want to see you get hurt and I don't want to see you in pain.”

 

He had let the rest of his tears fall while talking and he was openly crying and shaking now and even though Niall didn't want to feel bad, he did and all he wanted was to say he's sorry and hug it out. Just like they always would.

 

“Li –“

 

By the look he was given just for saying that he knew that he definitely had gone too far with what he said.

 

“No. You know what? Forget that I ever said anything. Forget that I cried about it. And just forget about me. Just go out and have fun. I don't even care anymore. Have a nice night.”

 

He turned to leave but Niall managed to grab his arm and spin him around to look at him.

 

“I'm –“

 

Niall was crying at this point as well and he truly regreted everything that he had said. It was just his anger talking, he didn't want to actually lose Liam as his best friend.

 

“I don't even want to hear it. I know it's not true. Just leave me alone. I'm fucking sick of myself too.”

 

Niall couldn't even hold him back this time as he ripped himself out of Niall's grasp and ran out of the flat. All Niall could do was just stand there and cry and wishing that he at least had some alcohol in his blood to blame it all on.

 

But he didn't and he had just royally fucked up. Maybe his mum should have heard him that one time, having his mouth sewed together wouldn't be a bad thing at all at this point.  


End file.
